Barmaid
by Hisshan93
Summary: Alison meets a barmaid... sexytime follows.   AU  No real plot.  i don't own characters, songs, shows or films. But plot and storyline are my own


**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own anything :(  
>All mistakes are mine :)<strong>

**Camteen/Cadley. AU**

* * *

><p>I push through the dancing, drunk, laughing crowds of people and finally make it the bar. I flag down an employee, a young girl about 26, with longish dark brown curly hair. She is wearing very little make-up, but she does have a light green eye shadow on which make her eyes pop. She is wearing the smallest, tightest black tank-top I've seen. I drag my eyes down her body, feeling myself become wet at the sight before me. I flick my eyes back up to hers and as our eyes contact I feel my breath catch in my throat. She smirks at me. Busted! She knows I was checking her out, I feel my cheeks heat up, as I blush.<p>

"Can I have a 'screaming orgasm' please?" I ask with a seductive wink, the young woman chokes at my request and it's my turn to smirk. I flip my long blonde hair behind my shoulder and smile. I giggle to myself as the woman hurries off to get my drink. I've never had 'screaming orgasm' cocktail before, but I just couldn't help myself. I look down the bar to see my mystery barmaid talking to a tall man, with floppy blonde hair. She is seems to be having a seriously conversation with, suddenly he looks at me and smirks, I quickly advert my gaze but from the corner of my eye can see her slap the man on the hard causing me to laugh and nod his head. I turn my attention the dance floor; I bop my head lightly to the song and smile as I watch couples dancing together.

"Wanna dance?" A husky voice says in my ear, causing me to jump. I turn around with my hand over my heart in dramatic fashion, to come face to face with my mystery barmaid she is wearing the sexy smirk again as she looks me up and down, not even trying to hide the fact that she is checking me out. I nod my head.

"I'm Alison by the way," I say, as I hold my hand out to her. She takes it gently and pulls me close.

"Alison," she whispers. "That is a very pretty name," she continues, pressing her lips against my ear and she continues to whisper. "I'm Remy," she says, before pulling away and pulling me towards the mass of dancing people.

**If the fish swam out of the ocean**  
><strong>And grew legs and they started walking<strong>  
><strong>And the apes climbed down from the trees<strong>  
><strong>And grew tall and they started talking<strong>

Remy pulls me flush against her. I can feel our breasts pressing together, she makes the first 'bold' move and puts her hands on my ass and squeezes lightly. I fight the moan the rises in my throat. I start to run my hands through her beautiful hair, pulling her impossibly close to me. I start kissing, biting and sucking her neck.

**And the stars fell out of the sky**  
><strong>And my tears rolled into the ocean<strong>  
><strong>Now I'm looking for a reason why<strong>  
><strong>You even set my world into motion<strong>

Remy moans as I bite her neck, she continues to squeeze my ass. I can feel myself growing wetter and wetter. I just want to take her right here on the dance floor but I am sure that will break at least one law.

**'Cause if you're not really here**  
><strong>Then the stars don't even matter<strong>  
><strong>Now I'm filled to the top with fear<strong>  
><strong>That it's all just a bunch of matter<strong>

By now, we are basically dry humping in public, but when I look around slightly everyone seems to be doing it. But it's not enough for me, I want to feel our naked skin pressing against each others.

**'Cause if you're not really here**  
><strong>Then I don't want to be either<strong>  
><strong>I wanna be next to you<strong>  
><strong>Black and gold<strong>  
><strong>Black and gold<strong>  
><strong>Black and gold<strong>

"My place?" I whisper in her ear, she turns her head with the biggest smile and nods her head. Grabbing my hand she pulls me towards the exit of the club as the song continues to play and couples continue to basically fuck on the dance floor. I listen to the song as it continues to play in the background but I am focused on only Remy now.

**I looked up into the night sky**  
><strong>And see a thousand eyes staring back<strong>  
><strong>And all around these golden beacons<strong>  
><strong>I see nothing but black<strong>

**I feel a way of something beyond them**  
><strong>I don't see what I can feel<strong>  
><strong>If vision is the only validation<strong>  
><strong>Then most of my life isn't real<strong>

**'Cause if you're not really here**  
><strong>Then the stars don't even matter<strong>  
><strong>Now I'm filled to the top with fear<strong>  
><strong>That it's all just a bunch of matter<strong>

**'Cause if you're not really here**  
><strong>Then I don't want to be either<strong>  
><strong>I wanna be next to you<strong>  
><strong>Black and gold<strong>  
><strong>Black and gold<strong>  
><strong>Black and gold<strong>

The cabbie got a bit more then a fare. Remy and I couldn't keep our hands off each other, if he hadn't been there we would have never made it up to the apartment. But that's where we are now, barely in the door and I find myself slammed against the door, with Remy's lips quickly on my own. I start pulling at the bottom of Remy's tank-top. She pulls away from me allowing me to pull it off. I gasp slightly when I discover she is bra-less. How did I miss that! She giggles against my neck and she bites so hard, that it's going to leave a mark. I push her back towards the bedroom. I watch carefully to make sure she doesn't bump into anything on our way, because that would really kill the mood.

As we reach the bedroom, I kick the door shut with my foot, before pushing her back on the bed. I giggle at the look on her face. I slowly strip myself off all my clothes, throwing them randomly around the room. I will have lost most of it now, but oh well. I look down at myself and smirk, when I look back up Remy seems to have rid herself of her jeans and again she seems to have forgotten underwear! What the hell! Is this woman trying to kill me!

I crawl up the bed, smirking at the darkness of Remy's eyes. I lay my naked body on top of hers and kiss her hard. As she moans into my mouth, she starts running her hands up and down my back. I arch into her, moaning as her nails drag down my back.

I feel her hand move round, so it's in between of us. I moan as I feel Remy's fingers running up and down my folds. She gasps as she feels how wet she has made me. Suddenly she slips two fingers inside me. I scream out at the new sensation. She starts to pump her fingers hard inside my, bring me up to climax. I start to feel my walls clenching around her fingers. I scream out her name as I reach my peck. Slowly she begins to bring me down. I fall on the bed panting hand. I turn my head to look at her.

"That was good baby; we should do role play more often," I whisper, cuddling up into her body.

"We should princess. I love you," she whispers back, closing her eyes softly.

"I love you too," I say before falling asleep too.

* * *

><p><strong>Song; Black and Gold by Sam Sparro<strong>

**Thoughts :)**


End file.
